


TOK'RA FLATS:  Arrival At Tok'ra Flats

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen Work, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-21
Updated: 2003-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Take part of McGyvers Serenity, part Legend Of The West, but mostly Stargate SG-1. The Arrival of our Heros in their new home of Tok'ra Flats. Where's that? West of Texas, North of Mexico, east of the ocean and south of the Tok'ra Mountains, right on the edge of the River De Nada and deep in the heart of Imagination.  Warnings: May be construed as terminal silliness. But try it.you may like it.





	TOK'RA FLATS:  Arrival At Tok'ra Flats

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** You like Stargate? You like Cowboys? This is a very Alternate Alternate Universe. Take the SGC and make them characters in the wild west throw in some bad guys and by George, I think we've got it.

  
Author's notes: You like Stargate? You like Cowboys? This is a very Alternate Alternate Universe. Take the SGC and make them characters in the wild west throw in some bad guys and by George, I think we've got it.   


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: Arrival At Tok'ra Flats

### TOK'RA FLATS: Arrival At Tok'ra Flats

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/21/03  
Website: http://none  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Drama, Story, Adventure/Action, Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Gen. George Hammond, Mstr. Sgt. "Harriman" Davis, Maj. Paul Davis, Maj. Louis Ferretti, Sergeant Siler   Any character in the SGC could show up too.   Team     Take part of McGyver's Serenity, part Legend Of The West, but mostly Stargate SG-1   Anyone is fair game here.  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Uhmmm. don't think so.  
Permission to archive: The Tok'ra Flats Archive, TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: The Outcasts of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: You like Stargate? You like Cowboys? This is a very Alternate Alternate Universe. Take the SGC and make them characters in the wild west throw in some bad guys and by George, I think we've got it.   
  
Warnings: May be construed as terminal silliness. But try it.you may like it.   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me. I'd be much nicer to them in the long run. Tok'ra Flats kinda does, so if you want to play come to the Group Site, look for me at the Emerald City Saloon and we'll talk.   
  
Summary: The Arrival of our Heros in their new home of Tok'ra Flats. Where's that? West of Texas, North of Mexico, east of the ocean and south of the Tok'ra Mountains, right on the edge of the River De Nada and deep in the heart of Imagination.   


* * *

**THE ARRIVAL AT TOK'RA FLATS**  
by Debi C 

Chapter 1  
The Riders Arrive 

The slow moving wagon train entered the small village from the southeast. The main body of wagons was being lead by an older, stocky built man wearing jeans, shirt, a blue canvas jacket and a silverbelly Stetson hat. His mount was a white stallion that looked around with confidence and interest in his eyes, checking out the odd sights that the human community would show him. 

Riding beside them, with a slightly different style was another striking pair. A tall, lean man, not quite fitting a cowboy's mold, though his clothes were indicative of that calling. His denim jeans were worn to a soft gray texture; his faded shirt had at one time been red. The wild rag about his throat was a plain tan color and his sombrero might have been black at one time. The over all appearance was one of hard earned comfort and confidence. The horse he was riding matched the persona perfectly; of obvious Appaloosa ancestry and as long legged as his master. He quick stepped suspiciously, agilely watching every shadow and shape that crossed his path. 

Behind the two riders came a handful more of horsemen and four large Conestoga wagons with their covers strapped tight against the wind. Four oxen apiece pulled the vehicles, the beasts a good sixteen hands and weighing at least 2000 lbs apiece. All four wagons showed indications of carrying heavy loads; their leaf springs bowing down to the great weight that they supported. The first wagon was being driven by a smallish woman, slim of build and determined by nature. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back severely into a tight bun. A light blue long sleeved dress was tucked around her legs and ankles to keep the extra material out of harms way, a ten-foot bullwhip lay coiled and ready in the seat next to her. A teenaged girl with long brown hair left casually loose and wearing a yellow dress was riding next to her on the wagon`s seat. The girl looked excitedly out across the Town Square and could be seen speaking animatedly to the older woman pointing out items of interest. 

A tall slender man drove the second wagon, fair of skin and hair and wearing spectacles. This lent to him a sort of distinguished intelligent look that was confirmed by the steadiness with which he guided his team of black beasts. Riding next to him was a smaller, dark haired man of younger years and more than passing good looks. 

In the seat of the third wagon was a smallish man, his thinning hair and sharp of features. His clothes indicated a higher level of education and social status. His manner in handling his team was a tad less comfortable than his fellow travelers but no less skilled. Next to him, him was another young man with short cut dark hair and dressed in a broadcloth coat. 

The fourth wagon was more lightly loaded and driven by a young-faced bespectacled man with longish light brown hair. He was wearing a fringed buckskinned shirt and his long hair pulled back with a band of cloth wrapped around his brow. Seated next to him was a tall slender dark haired woman, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress as befitted one recently widowed, making her slender frame appear even more fragile. As the wagons entered the town proper, two young girls stuck their heads out of the canvas awing and chattered excitedly; their fair heads shining like daisies in the sunshine. Along side this wagon a lovely young blond woman was riding on a prancing palomino mare. She laughed at their antics. As the group entered the Town Square proper the other riders came in from their exterior positions to gather back in from their patrol formation. 

The group was military in their precision thought their lack of official accoutrements belied any official affiliation. The men in the group displayed a fair representation of several races and creeds in evidence. Most markedly unusual was a large black man riding on a powerful horse of the size and variety usually referred to as a Foxtrotter. The pair both presented such a facade of controlled power that it was no surprise when he proceeded up to the front of the column as they arrived in the City Square. Also, the driver of the fourth wagon handed over the control of the oxen to his female partner then stood easily in the lumbering conveyance and whistled sharply. A paint pony of a golden chestnut hue that had been running loose saddled and bridled, nickered sharply and trotted up beside the vehicle. The young man slipped easily into the saddle, reached down, picked up his reins and he and the palomino lady cantered easily up to the front where they fell into column beside the African. The other four outriders lead by a fifth, a slender, middle-aged man on a good bay horse, copied their actions and by the time they had arrived in the large town square of Tok'ra Flats, the whole group was in military formation. They halted on the verbal command of the man on the white stallion. 

Hearing the commotion going on out in the public area of the township, Mayor Celtic Angel stepped out of her General Store to greet them. She was a handsome woman in her early forties, about five foot four, her shoulder length light brown hair pulled back into a neat bun. Her manner of dress was one of casual efficiency, a long sleeved tailored blouse with a long broadcloth skirt. She had obviously been working in her store as she had a bibbed apron on over her clothing and a cleaning cloth in her hand. 

"Why, General Hammond." She said, recognizing the man she had met several months ago. "I'm very pleased to see you've returned to our little town." 

Hammond dismounted from his white horse and removed his hat, revealing a baldpate to the bright summer sun. "Well, ma'm. With the unpleasantness in the east resolved now, the United States is able to give more attention to our citizens out here in the western territories." He looked around including his people in his next statement. "Many of us are westerners by birth and we'd like to see this great county of ours take it's place in the grand scheme of things. 

"Well," she admitted, "honestly, we weren't sure you'd return; though you are certainly welcome." 

The taller man on the gray appaloosa horse edged him forward. He took his hat off, revealing graying light brown hair and smiling brown eyes, and leaned forward over the saddle horn. "Well, Ma'm, we'd of liked to get back sooner, but we kind of got delayed. But we're here now, if you still want us." 

Mayor Angel couldn't help but return his smile. "Oh, of course gentlemen. Of course we still want you. We've had a bit of trouble when some of the hard cases from the outlying ranches come in to town." She indicated the quiet street and city square. "We're a small town here, not a lot of gun power, if you know what I mean. Some of us came west to avoid the recent unpleasantness that you mentioned, some of us came for personal reasons but we all came to leave our troubles behind us." 

"I understand that viewpoint myself, ma'm." The tall man sat back up and looked around at the waiting wagons and outriders. "Is there any place we can water the stock and bivouac our people?" 

"Well," She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "The town stable is back behind "The Emerald City, but I'm sure they won't have room for all of your animals. The `City' is our version of a hotel and restaurant and entertainment combined, but I have some room in back if the ladies would prefer not to stay in a..." 

"Oh, go ahead, C.A....call a cat a cat." A tall strongly built woman came walking up the wooden sidewalk. "It's a saloon, even if it is my saloon." About five foot eight, with long blond hair streaked with gray pulled back into a braided ponytail, she was wearing a red plaid man's long sleeved shirt open a the neck, a tan split riding skirt and a pair of well worn riding boots. "The Emerald City would be pleased to have anyone who desires a clean bed and good food as guests. I presently have ten rooms open with double beds. There's a washroom out back, and I have a corral for whatever beasts need containing until you find pasturage for them. I don't have much stall space available but there's the livery stable the mayor mentioned." She stopped and stood next to the mayor waiting for whatever the two men decided.'' 

Hammond looked at the other man. "What do you think, Jack?" 

"I think we should take these ladies up on their gracious invitations, General, at least until we get situated." He looked back at the wagons, then swung off his horse. "Apologies, ladies. My name is Jack O'Neill." He held his hat in his hands as he nodded to them. 

Mayor Angel nodded to him. "Mr. O'Neill, very pleased to make your acquaintance. This is Mz Debi, one of our local businesswomen." 

Debi stepped forward. "The corral is out back down that alley. If your people would like my hospitality, I'll return to my saloon and get some rooms ready." 

Hammond nodded. "Thank you. As soon as we see to the animals, we'll be over." Debi smiled and started back to the saloon. "Mr. O'Neill. I'd like to emphasize; ALL your people are welcome." She nodded and left. 

Jack turned to the Mayor and the General. "Sir and Ma'm, with your permission, is there something here that has served as a Sheriff`s office?" 

"Why yes, but I'm afraid it hasn't had any attention in several years." She shook her head. "No one wanted the responsibility or the title, I'm afraid." She indicated a building across the square. "It stands over there. The Blacksmith shop is right next door but it too is vacant. Dutch Schultz left us a year ago when he couldn't make a go of his business." She reached into her apron's deep pocket and removed a large ring of keys. She searched briefly on it and then removed two brass keys. "Here you go, Sheriff. If you need anything else, please ask. We may not have it, but we'll certainly try to get it for you." 

"That's quite all right, Ma'm." Jack smiled easily at here. "That's what we're here to correct." He turned in the saddle and addressed his men. "Daniel, Teal'c, you're with me. Ferretti, see to the horses and when you're through come over to the Sheriff's office for now. Later, we'll go over to the Saloon. It's also a hotel and we'll be staying there until we get a bunkhouse ready. Siler, you and the other men with the wagons, water the oxen, put them in the corral then come over. We'll see what we need to begin. Carter," He addressed the young woman on the palomino. "Will you stay and help the Doctor?" 

"Of course, Colonel...uh Sheriff." The blonde turned her horse and trotted back to the first wagon. 

The Mayor thought a moment. "There's an empty storefront just on the corner over there, Doctor. You can set up there for now but it has no amenities." She handed another key to General Hammond. 

The small woman nodded without any concern. "I'm sure it will be just fine. Sally, the girls and I will get started over there. What it doesn't have we can get later." 

Hammond had gotten back on his horse. "Mayor, you have been very helpful. Thank you. I would like to go insure my people get settled. Perhaps we could meet somewhere for Supper and get to know each other better tonight." 

"Well, the Emerald City is the only restaurant in town." She laughed with relief at their unexpected good fortune of the arrival of these their new protectors. "And Debi sets a good table if a bit limited." 

"Then we will see you there this evening." Hammond tipped his hat and turned the white horse back to the wagons. Hammond nodded and then rode over to the woman in the first wagon and handed her the large brass key to her new Doctor's Office door. "Dr. Fraiser, We have arrived." 

Chapter 2   
That Night In Tok'ra Flats 

That evening in Tok'ra Flats, Colonel Jack O'Neill, late of the Union Army and now Sheriff O'Neill settled his broadcloth suit coat over his good shirt and string tie. He was in his room on the second floor of `The Emerald City' a combination Saloon, Restaurant and Boarding House in their new `home' of Tok'ra Flats. Several hours after their arrival in the town and inspecting his new office in the Jail, the blacksmith's shop and finally Dr. Fraiser's office he'd been able to clean the hard-caked dirt from his body and take a short siesta. O'Neill was sharing the room with his friend Daniel Jackson but he had the room to himself for now. He had enjoyed sleeping on a real bed even if just for a few uninterrupted hours. 

Daniel, his `roommate' was now out getting cleaned up at the `bath-house that stood separate from the hotel. The young man was pretty civilized considering his teenaged years was spent with the Indians, though O'Neill had to admit the Cherokees that he knew were as educated as some `white' men and a damned sight more so than a lot of others. Years ago when he'd met Daniel, he had been told a hunting party had found the boy in Texas after his parents had been killed by either Comanche Indians or possibly Comancheros. The Cherokee had taken him home with them to their lands in Oklahoma where he was raised as one of their own. O'Neill had met him there during his duties in the Texas Rangers and become fast friends. Jack had left him safely behind when he returned to his home state of Illinois to join up with the Union Calvary during the civil war. 

After the war Jackson had heard that O'Neill had been captured and the young man had gone to get his friend and mentor from the Georgia Hell hole of the Confederate POW camp. After his little stay in Andersonville, Jack needed the freedom and openness of the range. So, he'd retired after the war and `Gone To Texas' in search of a new life. He'd discovered that his young friend Jackson had been recently widowed and also needed a change of scenery. While in Texas O'Neill had been approached by General Hammond to come and serve as sheriff in the small town of Tok'ra Flats. This job of lawman had been a godsend to the Footloose and emotionally spent man. He'd needed a purpose in life but didn't want to see anymore `Military Action'. 

O'Neill had met Major General Hammond, late of Texas, before the war when they'd both served in the Rangers. Hammond's own son had chosen to fight for the South where he'd been killed in the fighting in Georgia. This type of family split had been all too common during the war, but with his son's death, George had taken his daughter-in-law and two granddaughters under his protection and brought them with him to this new place in the territories. 

The double-handful of soldiers that formed the military portion of their people had been hand picked by the General. Hammond himself had selected Major Louis Ferretti; a second generation Italian American from New York and his squad of hand picked soldiers formed the rest of their company. They were all professional soldiers and good fighters able to both take commands and make difficult decisions in the field. 

Then there were the scientists, inventors and engineers. Dave Siler was a blacksmith and a mechanical genius. The tall Irishman from Pennsylvania not only could duplicate anything anyone could think of, but he could envision and create amazing inventions all his own. He'd actually made a working buggy that ran without a horse. It operated on steam, like a train engine. Walter Davis a Midwesterner like O'Neill himself, had a talent for working with the actual forces of nature. The man could make metal, like steel, actually `attract` other metals! And he was presently trying to get the power of lightening and the sun and use them to give energy to several different inventions of his own, like a little ball of glass to make it glow so dark could be light! Then, the youngster Graham Simmons, who would have been top of his class at West Point if he hadn't been born in Virginia, who could make gunpowder and nitroglycerin along with other amazing things like sticks that would burn for many hours after they'd been ignited. These men Hammond had seen at work during the war and he had brought the scientific engineers with them to help solve the mysteries of this new western land. 

O'Neill had picked and gathered the civilians in the group that formed the rest of their people. Dr. Janet Fraiser and her adopted daughter had come to set up a medical practice. Jack had met her while she was working in a Union Army Hospital. Women doctors were still new but he'd found out early in his own experiences that talent and skill didn't depend upon ones sex to be qualified. And Fraiser had a touch that few other doctors could equal. The other woman that had come with them was someone he'd `discovered' on a war-ravaged plantation in Georgia. A young woman, well educated and gently raised, Samantha Carter was the daughter of an old acquaintance of both Hammonds. Gen Jacob Carter had been fighting for the south and had not returned to his land and what was left of his family. So instead of leaving the beautiful young woman alone to fend off the rough men traveling through the debased south, he and Daniel had convinced her to leave what was left of her family lands and come west with them. Later they had discovered that Carter had an unusual talent herself. She would see and manipulate numbers in her mind as if she were looking at them on a piece of paper. This skill had turned out to be of great value when combined with that of some of General Hammond's experts Siler, Davis or Simmons. The black warrior Teal'c had been a surprise all around. He had been with Samantha Carter on her place, protecting her from the mobs as much as he could alone. After the emancipation proclamation, Carter had freed all her slaves but he'd refused to leave her alone and defenseless. Turned out he'd been born free in Africa and not enslaved until well past the legal importation of blacks from Africa. The man had once been a warrior and a sub-chief in his tribe. He had known the joys of freedom and the agony of servitude. And now he'd also set out with their group to find a place where he could live free. 

Together they made up a unique group of talented and skilled people. And they'd come here to Tok'ra Flats to explore some unusual rumors that had been filtering back east. Stories about `magic doorways' and mirrors that showed you things other than your own reflection. About people who could appear and then disappear without a trace and a race of people who lived in the mountains with special powers and eyes that glowed. 

O'Neill heard Daniel's foot steps in the hallway. Finally the young man scratched on the outside of the door. He knew Jack was a little spooky on someone walking in on him and always took precautions to let his friend know who it was. "Come on in Danny. I hear you." 

The door opened quietly and the younger man slipped in. "You look better." He commented. 

"And you smell better." Jack replied easily. "Those buckskins of yours have developed a life of their own." Daniel was now wearing Levis and his `store-bought' shirt. He was barefoot, as he hadn't put his boots back on. 

"Yes, but they will be difficult to replace." Jackson smiled at O'Neill. "I will have to find a tribe that I can barter with to get another." 

"You can wear regular clothes Daniel. You are actually white, you know." It was a long-standing joke between them. 

"Actually, Jack I'm sort of a tanned color, as are you. I have never seen a really `white' skinned man before." 

"Yea, I know. But if you dress like regular folk, you'll get into more places." Referring back to times when Daniel had been refused entrance into a saloon or hotel because he was `Injun'. 

"Places that won't let me in because of my skin color or way I dress, I do not want to enter." He looked at Jack. "That is why I like it here. The woman owner made it a point to say all of us were welcome here." 

The older man nodded. "I liked that too. Speaking of women, are our women here?" He asked. 

"Janet, Cassie and Sam are staying in the large corner room. I believe Sally and the two girls are staying at the General Store." 

"Well, the two little ones probably should be staying at a quieter place." He nodded. "How about Teal'c?" 

"He doesn't like to share a room, so I'm not sure he's here. But I know the woman had a place for him if he wanted it." 

"Well, I don't want him sleeping in the barn again.... or you either. Damn it Daniel, you've both got to start acting more...normal." 

"As do you. If you continue to suffer lack of sleep and nightmares, you won't be safe to be around." Daniel sat down and started putting on his socks and boots. "You will shoot someone who startles you." 

"Well, with a little work, we'll be able to move into those quarters at the Sheriffs office. Teal'c can stay there with us, unless you want to get your own place." 

"Maybe later, when we are established here." Daniel grinned at him. "I'm not sure you can safely be left alone yet." 

They could hear the noises from downstairs, the voices of the men and someone was playing a guitar, maybe Ferretti. Chances are that Siler would show up with his banjo. This group got along well and all of them had seen the hard side of life. They appreciated any time they could get together for a little relaxation and fun. Then they heard a different sound. Daniel looked to Jack. "Sounds like a mandolin." O'Neill replied. "Let's go down and find out." 

As they arrived down in the `dining' room of the saloon, they could see that it was the beginnings of a happy gathering. The two previously identified musicians were there plus the addition of a small dark complexioned man with the mandolin. He and Ferretti were sitting next to each other speaking in another language. But then Mz. Debi called to him and he regretfully went back to the long table where all the food was laid out. It was a veritable feast after what they'd been eating on the trail. Roast meat of some kind, boiled potatoes, some cornbread and some greens boiled with bacon in them. Debi, Mayor Angel, Sam Carter, Cassie and some other women they hadn't met yet were manning the serving line. The musician must be the cook as he was bringing out what appeared to be a desert of some kind. Janet Fraiser was helping Sally Hammond with her two little ones and the General and some others of their group were seated and starting to eat. The Saloon owner spoke to the Mayor and pointed her over to the General's table. Sam Carter waived at the two men that came down the stairs. 

Jack stopped at the center landing and announced. "This...now this is a welcome." He turned and smiled at Daniel. 

The younger man nodded. "The last time I saw something like this was at a Cherokee wedding." 

The two went on down the stairs and got in line. Debi served them both large slabs of the roast, and they worked their way down the line. When they got to Sam at the end, she pointed to another table. "There are drinks over there, Colonel. Beer, sarsaparilla, apple cider and some local drink. They make tea, water it down and pour it over ice. It's really nice." She looked at Daniel, "They put honey in it when it's still warm so it's sweet." 

"Hum, sounds interesting. Thanks." 

Jack looked at her. "Beer you said?" 

She grinned at him. "Beer. In the keg." 

He nodded. "Beer." 

They went and retrieved their drinks and sat down at the table with the General and the Mayor. Teal'c was already there and was eating as well. 

"This is really nice, Mayor. Thank you." The General started to thank her. 

"Oh, we're just so glad to have you." Mz. Angel said. "It's such a relief not to have to worry about things getting out of hand around here again." 

"What seems to be the main problem?" O'Neill asked. 

"Well, we have the cowhands. I'd mentioned them." She nodded. "We're close enough to Mexico to be targets for the Comancheros when they're having a drought down there and can't steal anything at home. But our main problem is that it's pretty well known that a lot of our men went back east to fight in the war. So there's a lot of women here alone. Some of us, Debi for instance, can handle a rifle or a handgun as good as most men. But there are a lot of us that can't handle ourselves as well." She shook her head ruefully. "I'm afraid we've gotten the reputation of being easy pickings for any down and out ne'er-do-well." 

Sam, Cassie and Mz Debi arrived with their plates and sat down at the large round table with them. "Talking about me again C.A?" The saloon owner teased the Mayor. 

"Actually, she was telling us about your problems here in town and that you're pretty capable of taking care of yourself." Daniel put in. 

"Well, growing up on a ranch in Texas, you learn to shoot varmints early, both the four-legged kind and the two-legged kind." She shrugged. "Not anything special." 

"Any Indian problems?" Daniel asked a leading question. 

She looked at him suspiciously. "Nary a one. Indians have enough problems of their own to worry us." She continued "We've got a few down the road at the Mission, some orphans and old ones. A couple of us go down and teach when we can or help doctor them when they're sick or hurt." 

"Daniel was raised by the Cherokee." O'Neill put in. "He speaks quite a few dialects." 

"I'd be happy to help as much as I'm able." The younger man volunteered. 

"My husband is half Cherokee." Debi said quietly. "He went east to the war. He hasn't come back yet, but I'm still waiting." She forced a smile. "The Padres will be happy for your help, Daniel. They need to learn to read and write so they can interact with white businessmen." 

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I've seen quite a bit of problems with trade. The business types seem to think that Indians are fools or just plain stupid. There is much to be learned on both sides of the intercultural barriers." 

Jack had to smile at Debi's expression towards Daniel. "Yes, Ma'm. He's way smarter than he lets on. I think he likes to wear the buckskins to keep everyone unaware of just how much smarter he is." 

Daniel looked affronted. "I wear them because they're comfortable." 

"Well, for whatever reasons you have, young Daniel, I believe you are going to teach a lot of people a thing or two in your lifetime." She looked around. "As is everyone else I've met in your group will." 

Mayor Angel got up from the table and went to the front of the big room. She was carrying a glass of Apple Cider. She took the center of Dancehall floor. 

"Citizens of Tok'ra Flats and our Guests from back east. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all most gratefully to our little township. We are glad you are here with us now and hope that your arrival is the beginning of a new age of peace, friendship and prosperity for all of us. Welcome!" 

General Hammond stood up at the table and raised his glass of beer in return. "Mayor Angel, we can only accept your welcome and second your good wishes. We are here to protect and assist in whatever manner we can. Thank you for your warm welcome and your gracious hospitality." 

Mz Debi stood up at the table. "One of the things that we have discovered tonight that we hold in common is that there is both the love of good music and the ability to play it. Luigi Nopoli, my friend, bartender and sometime entertainer has discovered some kindred spirits in our new friends. So if they will be so kind." 

The small dark gentleman came back up to the center stage and picked up his mandolin. Dave Siler came shyly out of the group of newcomers carrying his banjo and finally Louis Ferretti appeared with his guitar. They settled down as old friends and talked amongst themselves then began to play the old Irish ballad, `Oh Danny-boy' with Siler singing the lead tenor. 

Later that evening, O'Neill made his way out of the crowd. He went out onto the boardwalk that lined both sides of the street. He looked down towards the end of town lost in thought. After a while he heard a soft scratch on a wooden banister. "Come on Daniel, I hear you." 

"Well, Jack. I'd say it's been a successful evening." The younger man came out of the shadows to stand beside his best friend. 

"Yes." Jack agreed. "Yes, I'd have to agree with you." 

A feminine voice spoke up softly. "The people here are very nice, Colonel." 

Jack turned to smile at Sam Carter. "Yes, they are." 

And the expected deep tones of Teal'c added. "They are different in the way they view strangers, O'Neill. It is very unusual." 

"You can say that again, Teal'c." Daniel answered for Jack. "I hope that it stays that way." 

"Well Daniel, Teal'c, Carter. I suppose it will be up to us to keep it this way." O'Neill gestured towards the dark street. "There are a lot of things out there, a lot of people, who would like to change it. It'll be our job here to keep it peaceable and friendly and safe. But I do think we've got what we need to do it." 

Another presence was felt as Mayor Angel came out onto the walk to stand with the `team'. "We of Tok'ra Flats trust that you have got what we need, Sheriff. We believe you have the right people for the job. We certainly know that we have the right Sheriff. Thank you for coming." 

Sheriff O'Neill looked around at his friends and teammates. "We'll do our best, Ma'm. We'll do our very best." 

The end (for now)   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
